This project concerns the communication difficulties arising as the participation of ethnic minorities in industry and public affairs increases. Objectives are: (1) to demonstrate that these problems can be studied as a function of cultural differences at three levels, (a) assumptions about a situation and about appropriate behavior within it, (b) ways of structuring information or an argument, (c) ways of speaking--systematic differences in the perception and interpretation of verbal and nonverbal signals or contextualization cues produced in an interaction; (2) to devise empirical methods for isolating these cues and showing how they affect interpretation; (3) since the interpretive processes involved are subconscious, to experiment with ways of making their effect explit and alerting participants to possible misunderstandings; (4) to lay the foundations for procedures to be used for training (a) minority group members in intergroup communication, and (b) professionals in social and health services, education, and industry to become more effective in dealing with minority groups. Over the last four years we have devised systematic methods for the collection and analysis of data with which we can get from raw conversation to controlled experiment. New predictive hypotheses were developed concerning the role of cultural presuppositions and perception of contextualization cues in the evaluation of performance. Findings have important bearing on current theory; in the renewal period we plan to do more documentation and systematic experiments to integrate our findings with work in psycho- and socio-linguistics and anthropology. In addition, pilot data on minority groups in the U.S. will be extended into a comprehensive set of case studies to deal with the problems of Afro-Americans and newly arriving Asian immigrants (i.e., Filipino, Chinese, Vietnamese). These will focus on key situations relevant to problems of employment and health care delivery. Finally, we plan to expand existing training materials to cover these new areas, in continued cooperation with specialists in industrial training and public television.